fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Stage
Chapter 46 "You can only maintain this power for five minutes," ''said Mephiles. ''"After that, your body will begin to tear itself apart for every minute you continue using this power." "It'll be enough," replied Jason. Jason disappeared, moving so fast Surtr's eyes couldn't keep up. He punched him in the gut, his fist imbued with Darkness Magic. Surtr flew backwards, stopping himself by forcing his sword into the ground. He skidded to a halt. Before he could counterattack, Jason was already upon him. He punched him in the face forcing him crashing into the ground. "Where did all of this power come from," thought Surtr. "Is he still drawing on the power of that demon?" He managed to spot Jason this time. He stopped his next attack with his sword and punched Jason with a burning fist. This only served as a minor wound however. "I wasn't quite prepared for this increase in power, but I think I'll manage. Surtr made a large bullwhip out of flames. "Flame Whip!" Jason screamed in pain as the whip was wrapped around his body. "Black Chain!" Jason impaled Surtr in his arm. They both yanked on their constructs pulling each other into one another. They each were kicked in the gut, separating themselves, and detaching themselves from their respective restrictors. They both got back to their feet. Jason held out one hand in front of him. Surtr did the same. "9000mm Black Cannon!" "Fire Minions!" Surtr summoned hundreds of minions to take the blast for him, but they were all by the force of Jason's new cannon. The blast continued, although somewhat softened, and dealt monumental damage to Surtr. He flew backwards into a wall, his body making an imprint. Jason cupped his hands around his eyes as a sharp pain traveled through them. "Has it been five minutes already?" "Just about," answered Mephiles, "you'll need to finish this quickly." Surtr got back to his feet. "No... No! I can't lose... I must avenge... My children!" Surtr charged wildly at Jason. His sword surrounded in flames. Jason took a special fighting stance. His hands surrounded in darkness magic. "Demon Eyes Fist!" Jason struck Surtr in his sword arm. It went numb and he dropped his sword. Jason hit him several more times, each time, Surtr lost feeling a part of his body. "These eyes allow me to see everything, especially where your pressure points are." Surtr dropped to his knees, panting. He had a look of absolute hatred on his face. He flew at Jason with the fiery wings on his back. Jason created a Black Blade, but it continued to grow in size until it was the length of Jason's arm. "Ultimate Weapon Construct:" said Jason, "Erebus Reaper!" He sliced Surtr, blood spurted out from several fresh cuts all over Surtr's body. He fell backwards onto the ground. He gasped for air, exiting his Fire Giant form. "You'll never touch Alex again." Jason walked over to him, his Demon Eyes receding. "Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds," said Mephiles. "That was cutting it a little close." Surtr looked up at his killer. He felt weak, knowing he would lose consciousness from the blood loss any second, then die. "I'll never get to find it," he murmured. "Find what?" asked Jason. "The world of infinite power," said Surtr. "Those eyes, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes were the key." "What is this world of infinite power?" asked Jason. "Could this power be used to kill Zeref?" "It's-"